Many public restrooms provide toilet paper in large rolls for which special paper-dispensers have been designed. There is a wide variety of different designs and types of such dispensers with a common principle of operation which is based on having the large roll of paper fully concealed inside the dispenser and an end of the paper hanging from an opening in a bottom of the dispenser below the paper roll. The user grabs and pulls the end of the paper to rotate the roll and obtain a desired length of the paper, which the user then tears off at the bottom of the dispenser.
Toilet paper in most rolls also has perforations dividing a very long continuous length of the paper into sheets of a certain size, a group of which can be easily separated at a perforation line by a sharp pull. Very often, because of such perforations or just because of the thinness and nature of the toilet paper, a simple pull can inadvertently tear the paper at a position inside the dispenser such that the new end of the paper is out of reach of the user, perhaps apart from some extreme hand-maneuver into the bottom of the dispenser. In some other cases, even if the paper is torn at the bottom of the dispenser, the released roll bounces with a backward rotation and pulls the end of the paper inside the dispenser, with the same resulting problem.
In the situations like the ones just described, the user is forced to attempt to find the paper end by reaching inside of the dispenser or trying to manipulate the roll by touching it through the opening in the bottom of the dispenser and rotating it in one or the other direction until the paper end is finally in position to be grasped for further dispensing. Such actions are highly unsanitary because repeated touching of the dispenser and portions of the paper roll by multiple users at least some of which have contaminated fingers can readily expose users to contamination and infection—not to mention concern about contamination and the frustration that accompanies difficulty of use.
In addition, reaching inside the dispenser while not adequately seeing the details of its structure (including any paper-breakage edge, which may be serrated or sharp in some manner) may even result in scratching or puncturing the user's skin, thus further exposing the user to the spread of infection. This becomes an even larger issue if the user is a disabled person with limited movement ability which makes reaching the paper end inside the dispenser a particularly difficult task.
There is a need for an improvement in toilet paper dispensing to allow easy access to the toilet paper.